Una Lucha Por ser Manaka: El Destino cambia
by animextreme
Summary: Despuès de que Tojou le confesara sus sentimientos a Manaka, y èsta se fuera llorando despuès, Manaka se encuentra con una pequeña niña, la pregunta es: ¿Quien es esta niña? ¿Y por què dice ser mi hija del futuro?


Capìtulo 1: Una hija problemática, Ayu.

Después de que Tojou, le dijera sus sentimientos a Manaka, y este le dijera a que quería dedicarse por completo a Nishino, Tojou se fue llorando y Manaka quedó muy deprimido (ver Tomo 18 de Ichigo 100%), todo esto lo había visto una niña de 12 años que se dirigió a donde estaba Manaka.

-Oiga señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntaba la recién llegada.

Después de unos momentos, Manaka, que aún se encontraba en posición fetal, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola?-preguntaba Manaka.

-Yo estoy sola, pero estoy buscando a mi mamá-decía la niña.

-¿Te ayudo a buscar a tu madre?-preguntaba Manaka.

-Sería de gran ayuda-decía la niña.

Por 20 minutos buscaron a la madre de la niña, hasta que la niña al encontrar a su madre, dijo algo inesperado.

-Ahí està mi mamá-decía la niña.

Al darse cuenta Manaka, se llevó una sorpresa inimaginable que nunca olvidaría al saber quién era la madre de la niña.

-¿Tojou?-decía Manaka.

-¿Manaka?-decía Tojou que aun seguía sentada en la misma banca junto con Satsuki, triste por lo que paso cuando el reveló sus sentimientos a Manaka (ver Tomo 18 de Ichigo 100%).

-Oye niña, ¿Cómo que Tojou es tu madre? Por más que lo vea Tojou tiene mi edad, es imposible que tenga una hija de 12 años-decía Manaka confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que yo vengo del futuro, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Ayu Manaka Tojou, y soy hija de ambos del futuro-decía Ayu alegremente.

-¿CÓMO?-decían ambos muy sincronizados, que ambos tenìan la cara muy roja por lo avergonzados que estaban.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo es eso de que vienes del futuro?-preguntaba Satsuki.

-Así es vengo del futuro, la razón por la que vengo del futuro es que mi existencia peligra, por eso estoy en esta línea temporal, para preservar mi existencia-decía Ayu pícaramente a sus padres, los cuales estaban nerviosamente alejados uno del otro.

-¿Pero eso es imposible? ¿Cómo puede ser que vengas del futuro?-preguntaba Manaka, queriendo encontrar una salida a este problema.

-Supongo que tendré que darles pruebas-decía Ayu sacando de una mochila un álbum familiar que contenía fotos que comprobaban su historia.

-Yo no creo que esté diciendo la verdad-decía Satsuki.

Así a Manaka y a Tojou les enseñaron unas fotos de su boda, el nacimiento de Ayu, sus amigos más crecidos, etc., etc.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tiene que ser mentira-decía Manaka no creyéndoselo ni él mismo.

-Les juro que esas fotos son reales, prueba de que mi historia es verdadera-decía Ayu sonriéndoles gentilmente, como lo haría Tojou.

-Manaka, puede que lo que esta niña esté diciendo sea verdad-decía Tojou.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que lo que nos està diciendo es verdad?-preguntaba Manaka a Tojou.

-No estoy segura, podemos decir que es instinto maternal, además, si te fijas bien, Ayu se parece mucho físicamente a mí, con acepción de que su cabello es un poco similar al tuyo-decía Tojou viendo de cerca a su hija.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntaba Manaka sonrojado a más no poder.

-Así es-decía Tojou sonriente.

-Deben estar delirando, ¿De verdad le creen?-preguntaba Satsuki.

-Si quieren hacerme pruebas, adelante, pongan el detector de mentiras, pruebas de ADN, lo que ustedes quieran-decía Ayu segura de sí misma.

-No, està bien, si estás segura de que eres mi hija, entonces està bien-decía Manaka.

-Manaka, ¿Qué harás con Nishino? Eres su novio-decía Tojou.

-Sí, lo sé, supongo que tendré que cortar con ella, jamás pensé que diría esto sòlo por una hija del futuro-decía Manaka sarcásticamente.

-No te preocupes Manaka, estoy segura que Nishino lo tomará bien-decía Tojou.

-Eso espero, dime Tojou, ¿Quieres llevarte a nuestra hija a tu casa? ¿O mejor me la llevo a la mía?-preguntaba Manaka a Tojou.

-Si mis padres se enteraran, no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasarte Manaka, sobre todo si mi hermano Shotarou s entera, de seguro te castra-decía Tojou preocupada.

-Sí, tienes razón, tu hermano de verdad da miedo cuando se lo propone-decía Manaka, recordando las veces en que se encontró con dicho hermano.

-¿Y qué dices Tojou?-decía Manaka.

-Lo recomendable sería que te llevaras a nuestra hija a tu casa Manaka-decía Tojou.

-Supongo que será lo mejor, no me imagino como reaccionarán mis padres cuando llegue con esta pequeña niña, y tenga que explicarles todo-decía Manaka algo preocupado.


End file.
